A Boy Scout's Honor
by AbbyGraceReynolds
Summary: Jamie and Danny investigate the woods after a boy scout leader says he heard a gun shot. Things seem to be going well, until Jamie is shot, the group is held hostage, and Danny is left with no idea on how he can make things okay.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie smiled to himself as he watched the boy scouts attempt to start a fire. It was his day off, but he tagged along with Danny after the Boy Scout leader called them to check out the woods after hearing a gun shot.

He sat on a log waiting to hear back from his brother, who was currently checking the woods for any suspicious activity. He heard the rustling of leaves and turned to see Danny walking out of the woods with two men, one of which had his leg wrapped up tight with gauze.

"Saw nothing that anyone should be concerned about." Danny said. "However, these men have been hiking in the woods and got lost. Larry here also tripped over a tree stump and hurt his leg."

The man, Larry, smiled.

"Yeah, my wife warned me about hiking with this idiot."

He motioned to the other man.

"I am just glad this kind officer was able to find us and bring us back to this camp."

The other man grumbled.

The Boy Scout leader laughed,

"It can be easy to get lost out here. I am just glad you two men are safe. That's what is important here!"

Larry grinned,

"Oh, we're not safe yet."

Jamie stood up,

"And that means?"

Larry calmly pulled out a gun from his jacket.

"I need everyone to remain calm. If anyone moves..I shoot. Got it?"

Jamie and Danny shot each other a look and then nodded at Larry.

"Good, now Officer, I need for you to put your gun on the ground and let my friend Gregg get it. And the leader of this little scout group; give me a map of the woods. I don't feel like getting lost again. Also, anyone with a cell phone needs to throw it in that fire pit."

Everyone did what they were told, and Larry smiled.

"There is something important that I need to retrieve from these woods and none of you are going to stop me. Gregg, have everyone go into that supply shed over there and make sure they stay there. I'll be back soon."

Jamie panicked. Danny looked like he was going to obey but what if the men decided to kill them all for knowing too much? There were twelve kids among the group. How would their poor parents feel?

He took a step towards Larry, "Listen sir, you got what you want so please let us-"

Larry quickly brought up his gun and shot Jamie in the stomach.

He fell to the ground gasping, and kids around him screamed.

"JAMIE!" Danny yelled, and ran towards his brother.

Larry took in a deep breath.

"See? Disobey and there will be punishment."

Danny kneeled down beside Jamie and checked out the wound. He didn't like what he saw.

"Listen guys, you do what you want, but we got to get my brother to the hospital. He is going to die."

Gregg spoke up this time,

"No, we know what you'll do if we let you leave. Now get in the shed or we shoot the kids one by one."

Danny frowned but nodded. He helped Jamie to his feet and together they walked towards the shed along with the other people. All color was completely gone from Jamie's face and his was heavy with pain. He knew they had to get out of here….fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregg shoved everyone into the supply shed and locked it behind them. There were no windows, and the only door to get out was the one with the heavy lock on it. Danny propped Jamie up against the wall and turned to the kids and leader.

"Okay, guys. I know we not be in the best of situations but I promise that we'll be alright. I need everyone to remain calm and when I give instructions, you listen."

"Is he going to die?" A little chubby boy asked, pointing to Jamie.

Danny did his best to give a reassuring smile,

"Nah, my brother is a cop too. Cops are strong."

The little boy nodded and sat on the floor slightly rocking back and forth.

Danny went over to Jamie and poured water from a water bottle onto a cloth and placed it over Jamie's gunshot wound. He looked up at his brother to see if even that caused major discomfort but all Jamie did was stare straight ahead, almost as if he were hypnotized. He didn't blink, didn't move, nothing.

"Please don't be going into shock, Jamie." Danny mumbled.

"Jamie!" He lightly hit him on the cheek. "Snap out of it!"

Jamie grunted and started to fall over but Danny caught him and laid him down on the concrete floor.

"It hurts so much," Jamie whispered.

"I know, I know, Little Brother. Just please stay with it a little longer. I am going to get us all out of here, and you're soon going to go to the hospital and get fixed up real soon."

"Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah, they are all fine. Definitely doing better than you at the moment."

Jamie smiled, "Some day off."

Danny grinned and was about to reply when a kid gasped and called for Danny.

"You have to see this!" The boy shouted.

Danny walked over to him and looked at what the boy was pointing to. What he saw gave him hope. _Oh please let this be what I think it is._


	3. Chapter 3

****authors note****

 **Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews and favorites, everyone. Also, I have Jackie as Danny's partner in this story. I just love her! Haha! Enjoy!**

"A crawl space!" Danny Exclaimed. "How did you boys find this?"

A boy with a missing front tooth smiled, "We just pushed aside some boxes and here it was!"

"Danny," Jamie murmured while clutching his stomach, "You go out there and the Gregg guy might kill you. "

Danny looked at Jamie's pale face and smiled sadly, "If I don't, then you'll be dead. I think it is should be a risk I am willing to take."

"Please be careful, Danny."

"I will, Little Brother. Just hold on a few more minutes and you'll be getting fixed up in no time. And Marcus," Danny said to the boy scout leader, "Take care of him while I am gone. Keep pressure on the wound, and make sure he stays awake!"

Marcus nodded, "Stay safe out there."

Danny smiled, "Once I know it is safe, I'll signal for the rest of you to come on out." He then wiggled into the crawl space and began to climb out.

Gregg sat on a log right outside of the shed. Twirling a gun around in his hands, he was completely oblivious that Danny was right behind him.

He quickly knocked out Gregg, handcuffed him, and mumbled, "Idiot." He remembered the lock on the shed and searched Gregg for it but it was nowhere to be found,

"Dammit!"

Collecting his gun and cell phone, he called his partner.

"Jackie, hey listen. We're at the Boy Scout's camp site. I need backup right away. Things are worse than they seem.. Jamie was shot and two men had us held hostage in a shed. There's a crawl space but I do not know if Jamie can make it through, and I don't know if it's even safe yet. I got one guy, but the other one is in the woods apparently looking for something."

"We're on our way. Keep everyone together in the shed until we get there, and please be careful, Danny."

He was about to reply when he was thrown off by little boy screams and shouts coming from the shed. He instantly thought, " _Jamie."_

Turning his back, he began to make his way back to the shed, but behind him he heard a gun click followed by the words,

"Don't move."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh great, you're back," Danny mumbled.

Larry slowly walked towards Danny with a crate under his left arm, and gun in his right hand.

"Yes, yes I am. I also got what I needed. The only thing I need to do now is to get rid of anyone who witnessed anything."

Larry pointed the gun at Danny and grinned.

Danny put up his hands.

"Listen, Man. You truly think you can kill all of us and get away with it? You're better off getting your friend and leaving."

"Funny. That's what all cops are supposed to say, however I feel better doing it this way."

BOOM.

Blood splattered onto the dirt ground.

Danny gasped as Larry's body fell to the earth.

"Goodness, you better be glad you have me as partner."

Danny turned to see Jackie putting her gun back into its holster.

"I have never been so happy to see you in my life."

"I figured as much. Now where did you say everyone else is? I was at the coffee shop a few miles away, and have help on its way."

"God, you're a lifesaver."

Danny dug in Larry's pockets and fished out the shed key.

"Let's get this shed unlocked. Jamie was shot in the stomach. We have to get him to the hospital right away."

Jackie and Danny quickly unlocked the shed door and stepped inside.

"Oh no, Jamie. NO!" Danny yelled.

 ****Sorry for all the cliffhangers, AND for the short chapters. If you guys are sticking with me then I owe you all donuts.****


	5. Chapter 5

"H-He's not breathing, Danny."

Marcus was knelt down beside Jamie, his hands covered in blood.

"What?" Danny knelt down on Jamie's other side and felt for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

"God, please no!" Danny cried. "Jackie, when will help arrive?"

"Uh um, probably any second now."

Danny kept feeling for a pulse.

"Marcus, how long has he not been breathing?"

"Boy.. I couldn't tell you exactly. Maybe two minutes?" Marcus replied. "I can't believe I watched him die."

"HE'S NOT DEAD." Danny screamed, and started performing CPR.

"Danny.." Jackie started.

"Jack, just go outside and watch for the team."

Danny continued CPR and gasped once he realized he found a pulse.

"Oh, thank God! He's stable for now but we have to get to the hospital fast."

"They are in here," Danny heard Jackie say from outside the shed.

"Hurry!" Danny yelled.

Paramedics surrounded the youngest Reagan and put him onto a stretcher

"Be careful, guys," Danny said.

Jamie was quickly loaded up in the ambulance and taken to the hospital. Danny drove right behind the emergency vehicle. Yeah, Jamie had a pulse again, but that didn't mean he'd be okay.

Once the ambulance stop in the back of the Emergency Room, Danny ran to Jamie's side.

"How's he doing?" He asked while running inside with the paramedics.

"He's lost so much blood and we're having trouble keeping him stable. Doctors need to perform surgery right away."

"Will he be okay?"

"I can't give you false hope, Mr Reagan. It's not looking so good. He was stuck in that shed for quite a while, and now he's under a Class III Hemorrhage. I cannot believe you even brought him back."

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat and watched as the nurses took Jamie away from the paramedics. He wanted, so badly, to follow but knew he couldn't; he had to let them work.

"Mr Reagan, you should go wait in the waiting room. I am sure you also have some family members to call. Now would be a good time, Sir."

Danny slowly nodded and walked into the waiting room. The waiting room held an accurate name, for all he could do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny breathed heavily as he lifted his cellphone to his ear. He has made several different calls as a police officer in New York, but this one was different.

His father picked up instantly.

"Dad," Danny's voice was barely above a whisper, "Jamie was shot today while we were here helping the Scouts. H-He's in really bad shape."

Frank Reagan's voice came back through the phone with no sense of fear, but Danny knew he had some.

"Alright, Son. Here is what we will do, I'll gather up the gang and bring them there. Which hospital is it?"

"Lenox Hill."

"Okay, you try to stay calm for Jamie's sake and call me if there is any significant change before we get there."

Danny hung up and leaned back against his chair. This was his fault wasn't it? Jamie didn't even have to be there in the first place. It was his day off, and Danny figured it would be fun if Jamie tagged along. That was not the case this time.

Danny thought about the two men who ruined their day and complete anger filled his body. What was it that they even retrieved from the woods? He supposed he'd find out later from Jackie. That wasn't what was important right now.

"Danny!"

Danny turned to see Linda and the rest of the family coming into the E.R. waiting room. He allowed a single tear to escape his eye as Linda sat down beside him, and pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be okay," she whispered.

"Linda, it was so bad. There was so much blood."

"It's over now. We need to just hope and pray."

Danny hugged his wife once more and then turned to the rest of his family. Everyone was there, Frank, Henry, Erin, Nicky, Jack, and Sean. He felt a flicker of hope.

Right then, the doctor came into the room.

"It wasn't easy, but I believe Mr. Reagan will be okay."

The family cheered and took turns hugging each other.

"Your battle isn't all the way over. He will need to remain in the hospital for around a week. Once home, he'll still be aching and should try to not move much. I'll need updates of his healing via phone, and I'll let you know when he can shower again. He'll be on antibiotics for a while, and his bandages must be cleaned on the daily. Do we understand?"

Danny felt like a civilian being talked to by a cop.

"Roger that, Doc. Can we see him?"

"Well, he's still asleep, but I know you're just eager to see him so go on."

The doctor led him into the room and then stepped out.

Jamie was pale, so pale, but Danny could see his chest rising and falling.

"Thank God you're alive, Jamie."

Erin grabbed Jamie's hand.

"He looks so fragile."

"That's what every police officer wants to hear."

The family gasped.

Those words came from Jamie.

They started laughing, and they couldn't stop laughing. He was okay. He was going to heal with their help, and things would go back to normal. They kept laughing, louder and louder as they all took turns touching Jamie on the shoulder and smiling.

Danny surveyed the small hospital room, and grinned. While the healing process would take a while, he was going to help Jamie every step of the way. Things were going to be okay.


End file.
